The Not So Serious Agents of SHIELD
by Krisavengergurl
Summary: Just some short fluffy stories about Agent Coulson and his team, and what they actually like to do in their free time. It could become multi chapter if people want it to become that. Includes all the members from Coulsons' team, but mainly in Skye's point of view. No pairings, besides slight Skyeward. Rated T just to be safe in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone! This is my newest installment to AOS, as I like to call it! ****This is just a funny lighthearted story that I really wanted to do, because I seriously love this entire team!**** This will most likely be a one shot, but if I get good feedback and people want me to expand it, I might do just that. BTW, if anyone wants me to make a story for either AOS, The Avengers, ****or Thor,**** feel free to pm me that you want a story of one. Anyway, here it is.****Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Agents of SHIELD, even though I would really, really like to! I only own the story itself.**

"Skye! Focus!" Ward barked at me for what seemed like the fifteenth time that day. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" I mumbled. "Now, follow my lead." he said. I sighed, rolled my eyes, but did what he did. I was crouched down low behind a pile of sandbags, pistol in my hand. The blaring heat beat down on me constantly, and it made me wish that I was back on the bus where we had air conditioning and food and water...water. That sounded so good right now.. oh, that's right, I'm supposed to be focusing and following Ward now. He looked quickly over the sand bag to see if there were any enemies from the opposing team. "Let's go." he said, and I followed him in a frog walk. When we got to the edge, he poked out his head again, and a bullet slung past his face. "They found us!" he swore. I laughed and he looked at me incredulously. "It's just paintball! Stop taking it so seriously!" He turned to face me head on now, his expression serious as could be. "This is _not_ just some paintball game. Winner of this game gets bragging rights and Fitzsimmons new robot." "Oh yeah, because that is some _serious_ stuff right there, Agent Ward." He cracked a smile, and turned from Agent Ward to Grand just like that.

"ATTACK!" someone from the other team shouted from in front of us. I screamed so loud that even if they didn't know where we were before, they defiantly knew now. There was the sound of splattering paint on the sandbags, and the sound of running footsteps from behind us. I shot around and got ready to defend myself, but it was just Simmons, screaming bloody murder with Fitz right behind her, shooting at random. I started laughing and Grant turned around and shot him square in the chest, knocking him over from surprise. I laughed even harder by the time Jemma reached us.

"What are we going to do?" she shouted frantically. "We're going to find cover somewhere else." Ward announced, and stood up, only to come right back down, with bullets shooting past him. "Or maybe not." Simmons said. "BOO!" I screamed and turned once again. There was Coulson, gun ready in hand. We were all frozen in time it seems, because no one made an effort to move. "I'm outta here!" I yelled and sprinted into the other side of the course, taking cover behind a big bag.

I was now separated from my team, with no one to cover my 6, and I realized then just how much I needed Grant at that moment. I had no clue what to do. I didn't think that anyone knew where I was, so I could just take cover here until my team found me. I decided I would do that, and sat down on the dusty ground, and noticed a rifle placed right next to me. It was much better than a pistol, so I traded it out and put my paintballs in it. Just then, my phone started blaring out the lyrics, 'I'm blue da ba de da ba da." "Crap!" I yelled, yanking my phone out of my pocket. "What?!" I said irritably. "Where are you?" asked a frantic Grant. "I have absolutely _no _clue in the_ world_ as to where I am right now!" "Well what do your surroundings look like?" "Dirt!" I yelled. I heard him sigh the famous Grant Ward sigh. "Skye I mean what _specifically _does it look like?" I poked my head from around the bag, and a loud _phink _responded. "I see red!" I yelled. "What?" "I see red! Agent May just got me right _square_ in the face." "Ah, I know where you are now." he said, suppressing a snicker. "Be there in a sec." And he hung up.

Well, she hit me, there was nothing I could do about that, but I could get sweet, sweet revenge, and that was exactly what I planned on doing. I poked my head up from the bag, and saw May, strolling in between sandbags like she didn't have a care in the world. I put my rifle on top of the bag, and sighted in for her. She heard a noise, turned, and that gave me my chance. I let four of my paintballs fly, two of which hit the back of her head, changing her hair from black to green just like that. I snickered, and saw that my shots had given Grant enough time to ambush her. I guess this was my time to attack as well.

Grant had already delivered a good three shots to her, and for each one she shot, he shot three more. This was just comical now. He didn't even need my help! I saw May put her hands up, clearly saying she surrendered. One down, three to go. She was now officially out of the game, and all she could do now would be watch and laugh. As Grant walked towards me, I spotted Simmons, looking extremely scared and lost. "Simmons!" I whisper shouted. She didn't move a muscle. "Simmons!" I repeated, this time louder. She looked up and saw us, and her face brightened up. "Get over here now!" I whispered frantically. She quickly ran over to me. "What in the bloody name happened to you?!" she yelled frantically, pointing to my face mask. "The Calvary, Simmons, The Calvary." I replied, shaking my head in a tragic fashion.

"What are we going to do now?" Simmons asked. "I'll tell ya what we're going to do." Grant replied, looking like he was about to wreak havoc. "I know that face," I said, pointing to him, "and nothing good has _ever_ come from it." All he did was smile at me and begin to explain the plan.

**The not so serious Agents of SHIELD-The not so serious Agents of Shield-The not so serious Agents of Shield**

I was the second to last standing. The second to last standing, against Fitz of all people on both teams. How did it happen? From Wards' beautiful plan, of course. He had a plan, and, true to Ward style, it was to attack. But not just any normal attack; I mean the full out wild savage 'I'm going to rip your head off and eat it for dinner' attack. Apparently, Fitz and Coulson were thinking exactly the same thing. We had on our war paint and Ward had ripped off his shirt and tied it around his head as we put on mud war paint. As soon as we started running with a cry of 'For SHIELD!', Simmons went down with three shots to the chest. Grant's plan wasn't the most subtle, and Coulson, of course, had noticed, and he didn't take any time at all eliminating her. We both tried to help her, but she insisted that we 'Go without me! Save yourselves!' So we did, and found cover before either Fitz or Coulson could hit us.

"Well what do we do now, Mr. Man With A Seriously Awful Plan?" I asked. He sucked in a large breath. "We fight to the last man!" he yelled, and popped up from that sandbag so fast I thought for sure he was going to have whiplash. Very long story short, with cursing not included, Ward managed to hit Coulson multiple times before Fitz started attacking him too. After only a few minutes, we were the only two left standing.

Now the rest of the team stood watching us, neither of us knowing what to really do. That was, of course, until I heard my wonderful SO yell, "Skye! Pull it together and do to him what May did to you!" And that just sent me off the edge. I sent three paintballs Fitzs' way, two of which hit him, one of which hit the bag he used as cover. He wore a look of utter shock on his face until he realized what was going on, and that my SO was right; this was _war_.

With a new look of determination on his face, he tried to shoot me multiple times, but remembering some of my SO's training, I was able to duck and even fire four more rounds at him before we both figured out we were getting nowhere really super fast. We would have to come face to face, and fight it off without cover.

As if on cue, we both slowly inched out from behind our bags. We were about 3 feet away from each other when he finally saw my face mask, and he busted out laughing. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Courtesy of yours truly." I said as I waved my gun in May's direction. When he didn't stop laughing, I realized this was my chance. My chance to win for once and for all. And that's just what I was going to do.

I quickly disarmed him of his pistol, and when he looked up and saw both of my guns pointed to him, he understood what I was about to do. "Oh no." he said in his thick Scottish accent. "Oh, but yes, little Fitzy!" I said. And the chase began. He was fast, I'll give you that, but I had much more experience under my belt from Ward, and I knew how to get him to stop. I steered him to where the group was standing, all of them waiting for my next move. But Ward knew exactly why I had come here. Ward technically wasn't in the game anymore, and he had been relieved of his weapon. But there was no rule in the paintball handbook that said he couldn't hold Fitz still.

In no time at all, he had Fitz completely disarmed in all ways possible. I opened fire, pelting him with a spray of blue. But in the very midst of it, there was a hit to my leg. I looked down to see fresh red paint, and looked to Fitz to see that May had given him her pistol. "Not fair, May!" I shouted as the war continued. "Well Ward helped you, why can't I help Fitz?" "Because it's not the same thing!" I yelled back as Fitz somehow managed to escape and tackle me and start to shoot rapidly. We were both getting _soaked _with paint, but neither of us was planning to give up any time soon. That was until I shoved him off me, and got him five times right in the face. He was as blind as a bat now, and there was nothing he could do but surrender. "Alright, alright, I give up!" he shouted ripping off his mask and putting his hands up.

I had won! I really had! Through everything, I came out on top! I couldn't believe it, and apparently Ward couldn't either, because he suddenly came and picked me up in a gigantic bear hug while ripping off my mask and kissing me on the cheek with a loud 'mmwwaaa!' sound. I could feel the blush creeping onto my cheeks as he set me down, and we all laughed about what happened. I had already started my bragging rights, dancing around in the other teams' faces, reminding them that I was the official paintball queen. Fitzsimmons presented me with the robot, a small thing that was much like a dog. It followed me around and was infuriatingly annoyingly cute, so I named it SO after Ward. It was much like a pet, and it could also run around and remind people that, "Skye won the game and you didn't!" Oh, how I was _so_ going to use this against May, Fitz, and Coulson.

**So how did you all like it? I had to add a little Skyeward stuff in there because really, how can you not love those two? Anyway, let me know what you thought, and if you want me to do another chapter, and make this into a series of oneshots. If you all do want me to continue this, I would love to hear your ideas for future chapters. And one last thing, did anyone see the very end of the latest episode, Repairs? Hint hint for next (possible) chapter. Have a great Thanksgiving!**


	2. Prank War

**What's up everyone? Back with a super early update! Yayyy! =D Thanks for everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed. You guys rock! I decided to make this chapter, just as promised, one inspired by the end of the latest episode of AOS. Prank wars! I have recently been undergoing a similar situation with one of my best friends, who also happens to be my cousin, so this is entirely based off of what we have done to each other in the past couple of weeks. If this sounds awful to you, blame my cousin, she's a devil sometimes. Enjoy!**

**Oh, quick note. An author asked me if there would be Skyeward later on. I know that in the description it says slight Skyeward, but I don't know if I will make it a complete Skye and Ward pairing. Right now I am just playing around with the story, and I will let the chips fall as they may! I make no promises as to how the story will turn out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself.**

**Skye POV**

I quietly creeped into Wards' bedroom with Simmons by my side. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Simmons asked me. "Simmons trust me, this is the best idea by far that I have had in a _long_ time. Even better than hacking into SHIELD." I replied quietly. "Give me the stuff." I ordered. She handed me the box of saran wrap and clear duck tape. I quickly tore off seven long sheets of saran wrap, and two strips of duck tape, and secured them to the bottom of Wards' open door. "Now Simmons," I said as I stood up, "remember, when we run out of here, make sure to jump. The trap is for Ward, not you and me." She nodded then made a quiet unsure sound. "I don't know about this Skye. What if he gets mad? What if he starts to prank us, too?" "That's the point of a prank war, Simmons. He's supposed to get us back."

"Alright, get ready." I said as I pulled the airhorn out of my bag. Simmons gripped the handle of the pan tightly and put it over my SO's head. "On the count of three." Simmons whispered. "One. Two. Three!" And so the prank war began. I put the airhorn right in Wards' face and pushed down the button. His head shot bolt up, right where the pan was. There was a loud _clang_ from the pan, and that's when we knew to run. We both jumped over the saran wrap, and ran out a safe distance away to see Ward on his feet, running towards us. He was just about to cross over the doorway when his feet got caught up in the saran wrap, and he landed face first on the ground. We busted out laughing, me holding onto Simmons to support, and Simmons crumbling to the ground with me in pursuit. That was until we heard a loud, "SKYE!" come from Ward. "Oh no." we both said simultaneously.

We quickly got up and sprinted into the 'living room' area of the bus, where the rest of the team was. Of course, they were playing poker without us once again. All eyes shifted from the game to us. "What was that noise?" asked Fitz as soon as we entered the room. "Remember how we told you we were going to pull a small prank on Ward?" I asked. They all nodded. "Well, it turns out that it isn't so small anymore." Simmons finished. Just then, Ward burst around the corner.

My first instinct was to hide, and so hide I did, right behind AC. "He's gonna kill me!" I yelled. "No, not kill you Skye. Not yet at least. I'm going to make you pay for that in a slow and painful way." Ward growled from behind as he scooped me up from the back of the couch as if I weighed absolutely nothing. "AC! Help me!" I yelled. He just smiled and shook his head as if he knew what Ward was going to do. "Spare me! Take Simmons! It was her plan in the first place!" I yelled. "Not a chance, Skye." Ward said with an evil smile on his face.

Ward quickly flipped me onto the ground, but not to hard. He trapped my wrists above my head with one hand. He had a look of deep thought on his face before he finally figured out what his torture to me would be. A small smile crept onto his face, and at that moment, I knew exactly what he was going to do. "Oh no. No you wouldn't." "Oh, but I would, Skye." he responded.

Tickling. The worst form of torture for me, and Ward knew it. I had told him not to long ago. Not only that, but I was just about the most ticklish person on the entire planet. I was ticklish on every part of my body, so there was no place that he couldn't torture me. And I knew he was planning to get in his fair share of pain for me for the day.

He started slowly, making me wonder if he was really going to hold out on me. But he slowly got more and more serious, and I started to get more and more giggly. "NO, STOP!" I yelled out from peels of laughter, but he only shook his head and freed his other hand to tickle me more. Now I had tears running down my face, and I was trying to roll over to get away from then. But he just rolled me over calmly and started to attack me again. Then I remembered something, _he _was ticklish too, just not on a normal part of the body. It was behind his ear. I shot my hand up and got him right behind the ear, and he started laughing and squirming away as well. Now it was a full out war, but not an entirely bad one. Just one that hurt your sides very, very badly. "Okay! Okay! I surrender hopelessly!" I cried out as I flung my hands in the air. And he stopped.

I finally had a chance to catch my breath and take a good look around me. Of course, the entire team saw, but they were laughing, too. And Jemma had a look of pure horror on her face. Ward stood up and quickly snatched Jemma away as well, and put her on the ground. "Remember, Rookie, this isn't over." Grant threatened before he began to torture Jemma in the same way he did to me.

**The not so serious Agents of SHIELD-The not so serious Agents of SHIELD-The not so serious Agents of SHIELD-The not so serious Agents of SHIELD-The not so serious Agents of SHIELD**

**Grant POV**

This was _perfect_. My little rookie thought that she could beat me, me of all people, in a prank war. Little did she know that that was May and I's specialty. Skye was just about to take her shower, and we knew exactly what to do. First, have Coulson do us a small favor and distract her for five minutes. Then, set up our prank. Wait for Skye to trip it, and see her reaction from when she did.

May and I quickly ran into her bathroom, and started. I grabbed the baby powder from where May had set it, then tipped her hair drier face up, and dumped the _entire_ container of baby powder inside. I gently set it down so it didn't upset the powder, and turned to May. "Just about done?" I asked. "I am now." she said as she set down the shampoo bottle. It used to be filled with the normal shampoo, pink, from the looks of the bottom of the tub, but now it was filled to the brim with pink food coloring, that would stain her hair for at least one wash. We smiled to each other and walked out of the door, waiting for Skye to come in.

After a few minutes, Skye walked in, totally unsuspecting as to what was about to happen to her. May and I waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. We played a whole game of Texas Hold 'Em, and finally we heard the sound we had been waiting for; a loud scream coming from the bathroom. We put on the most innocent faces we could manage as Skye stormed out of the bathroom with baby powder stuck to her now pink hair.

"_What_ did you _do_." she hissed violently as she pointed to me. "You know exactly what I did Skye. I got revenge for yesterday." I replied easily. "Yes, and I would have tolerated it, if it was anything else besides _this_! I am supposed to go evaluate a potential ally for SHIELD with Coulson in about fifteen minutes, but I am _not_, actually, _cannot_ go like this! Thanks to you guys, I'm going to be punished for at least three weeks!" she yelled as she stormed out and back into the bathroom.

"Wow, Ward, you said she would just laugh it off. It didn't look like she plans on laughing about it anytime soon." May said. "I thought she would. But I guess I was wrong. Coulson wasn't telling the truth, was he?" I asked. "Actually, think he was. He wouldn't say that to her unless he really meant it." It got very quiet very quickly. "Oh no. We really did get her into trouble, didn't we?" I asked. "I'm afraid we might have, Ward. Maybe you should go apologize to her." May suggested. It was true, it was more my plan than hers, and it was my duty as her SO to make sure she didn't get into trouble with Coulson, and I had done just the opposite with her. "Guess you're right, May. I'll go talk to her." I sighed as I stood up and walked to the bathroom.

I knocked twice. "Skye?" No response. I knocked twice again. "Rookie, it's me, will you please let me in?" I asked. "Go away, Grant!" she yelled through the door. She sounded genuinely chocked up, and it sounded like she was crying. "Rookie, please, it was just a prank! I didn't mean to hurt you at all. I'll tell Coulson it was all my fault and I'll make him punish me instead of you." "Really? You'd really do that for me?" she asked softly from behind the door. "Of course, Skye. I wouldn't just make you take the blame for something I did." Silence from both of us. "Do you forgive me?" I asked timidly. "Hmmm, do I forgive you?" she pondered. I heard the lock come undone from the inside of the door. "How about, no!" she yelled.

Only seconds later Skye jumped out of the bathroom with the hairdryer, and blew baby powder straight into my face. I turned away to retreat only to be hit in the face by something warm and gooey. A cherry pie. There were peels of laughter from the entire room, and by the time I scraped the pie and baby powder away from my eyes, I saw that the entire team had been there to watch, and Simmons was even video taping. I turned to Skye in an angry huff, who's hair was the normal shade of brown without even a hint of baby powder in it. "What in the name just happened?!" I yelled.

"You seriously didn't think that I was just going to let you do that to Skye, did you?" May asked from behind me. I twisted around to see a smirk on her face and a tin pie pan in her hand. She was the other culprit! And even then, the entire team was in on it! Skye then spoke up.

"Last night May came into my room, saying that you had been planning to get me back for my little trick. She told me what you were planning to do, and that you expected her to go and help you. But I decided I wasn't going to let that fly. So, late last night, when you were in dreamland, I gathered the team and told us our plan. And it worked quite thoroughly if I don't say so myself." Skye snickered. "So you knew the entire time? You didn't even take the shower or anything?!" I exclaimed in disbelief. "Yup, I was wearing a wig the entire time!" she replied, looking proud of herself. She then walked past me and straight to May to give her a ginormous high-five, as the rest of the team walked over to them to start talking. Skye came very close to me then, and whispered, "Next time, think again before pranking with Agent May." And with that she walked away with a broad smile on her lips.

**How was it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know please! If anyone wants a second chapter for pranks, let me know and I might make one! I hope you all liked it, and as always, constructive criticism is appreciated! I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving, and have a great rest of November!**


End file.
